


Hi Luffy

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: A letter from the past
Kudos: 26





	Hi Luffy

_Hi Luffy,_

_You know, the idea to write you a letter came to my mind right after our encounter in Alabasta. That’s where I got in a full-blown funk: I was sure you were about to outshine me – you’d managed to kick Crocodile’s ass, and he was a goddamn shichibukai! I couldn’t even think about doing anything like that – got a pile of assignments to be accomplished. As you know, I’m a member of the crew created by the greatest pirate in the world, Whitebeard. He’d take you along too but you’re such a bonehead._

_But I’m proud of you, Luffy. And Sabo would be proud too. And Grandpa is definitely proud of you, he just doesn’t want you to get in trouble. Well, unless this is the trouble he himself causes. Do you remember how he spanked Sabo just because he was caught by mistake? Grandson is always a grandson, that’s what he says, right?.._

_And then we hunted crocodiles altogether. And you pouted as we didn’t want to take you with us while we were simply scared to get you injured. I’m still frightened, actually. Now even more, I guess. I would’ve been able to beat the shit out of any crocodile if it’d harmed you, but from now on I cannot be around although I know that you will stand up for yourself. And I also know that you have a great crew. It isn’t like ours though but your nakamas are amazing as well. We’ll tussle down the line, trust me!_

_…without me, I believe. I know that I won’t make it out alive… there are too many people. You’ve stirred quite the pot here at Impel Dawn! Everybody is talking about you, and probably this is why I’ve managed to send this letter. I’m still not sure if you’re going to receive it. The whole world has gone insane, and the Marines have gone wild, too. They say, your name is always on the front page. Garp comes here too and it gives me the willies. I’m not afraid to die. But he keeps coming, sits down and stares at me. He knows that his friendship with Sengoku won’t change a thing._

_I miss you terribly, Luffy. And I really want to see you; if Sabo was alive, I would be glad to meet him as well. I wouldn’t even mind a kick from Garp if it altered the situation._

_Just be careful. Please, be careful, my silly little brother. Knock ‘em dead. Become the Pirate King. I believe in you. And I know that Sabo would belive in you too. Don’t be sad. It will be ridiculous of the future Pirate King to sob, right?  
\- Ace _


End file.
